


Jawless Fish and Kisses

by chronicallyraz



Series: The Hunter's Rainbow [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Non-Binary Maia, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicallyraz/pseuds/chronicallyraz
Summary: Maia and Izzy talk about science





	Jawless Fish and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Because the world needs more Mizzy and I really wanted to post something but I'm incapable of actually finishing big things, I decided to do a little drabble. 
> 
> As usual, this isn't beta'd! Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Say hi to me on twitter @warlockraz

Maia ran a hand through Izzy’s hair and smiled at their partner, “Thanks for watching this with me.” 

“It’s really interesting. Besides, my brothers never let me talk about science with them.” Izzy said excitedly, “I didn’t know jawless fish were this interesting, might have chosen that direction instead of corpses.” She giggled. 

Maia gave her an amused look, “I thought you liked your corpses?” They asked. 

“Oh I do,” Izzy got a glint in her eyes, “it’s amazing how much you can find out from a body. I haven’t been able to go to my lab as much lately, I miss it.” Izzy pouted a little. 

Maia leaned down to kiss Izzy’s forehead, “I feel you, with school and shifts at the bar and the pack, I don’t get nearly enough time to do things I like.” 

“Am I things you like?” Izzy said mischievously. 

“Definitely.” Maia said with a huge smile and kissed Izzy again. 


End file.
